A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is primarily structured by an LCD panel and a backlight module. Because the injected liquid crystal molecules in the LCD panel are not able to emit lights by themselves, so it is necessary to use a surface light source provided by the backlight module for illuminating the LCD panel so as to achieve desired display effect. Therefore, the backlight module accordingly plays an important role in the LCD device.
At present, most of the backlight modules use cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as their light sources. However, in response to an increasing demand in market of lighter and slimmer LCD devices, the backlight modules also need to be designed to be lighter and slimmer. Compared with the CCFLs, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have several advantages such as having a smaller size and a higher power-saving efficiency, so gradually LEDs have been replacing the CCFLs as a light source in the backlight modules.
There are several conventional designs for configuring (i.e., structuring and arranging) LEDs in a backlight module as a light source. One of them, for example, is using blue-light LEDs as a light source in a backlight module. The blue-light LEDs are used for emitting a blue light to excite phosphorus powders to produce a yellow light and thereby mixing into a white light. However, based on this designing manner, an LCD panel may have a poor color gamut thereby resulting in poor color saturation. To make an LCD panel be able to present higher color saturation, it is highly desirable to improve technologies for enhancing the color saturation of the backlight.